Configuring wireless devices for connection to the interne is a cumbersome task. Regardless which wireless protocol is used, substantial setup activity is required. This initial configuration process is one of the leading causes of technical support calls for consumer products. A common setup process includes learning a predetermined password and user name, navigating to a particular screen using a menu system that is generally built into the device being configured, and entering a secondary password. In some cases, for instance in devices without screens, there is first a requirement to load configuration software into a computer, then attach the computer to the device and configure the device from the computer. For inexperienced users, this setup procedure can be burdensome, and the value of the setup has to overcome the investment in time to set it up. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for configuring and connecting products having wireless communication links to the Internet or to other broadband systems.